Obscure Illusions
by East and West
Summary: [Yaoi! Gay stuff! Stay away!] Sombra cast a spell over Equestria seeking revenge for his last encounter with Shining Armor.


**A/N**: Hello all, this is East and West bring on some Ponyville fun. But is it a **yaoi** (means homosexual things will happen) and I am **sorry** to **bronies** that don't like that so I just thought I would warn now so you can **turn back** (without negative comments)

Everyone else, this yaoi like I said and may become intense in the future with possible rape. please tread carefully and enjoy our story.

And please, please do comment.

It was a bright shiny day in the town of Ponyville. Every pony was busy preparing for the Equestrian festival. Applejack set up her apple station looking over it proudly and nodded to the big red pony beside her. "You like it bro?" she asked in a tone so southern you could tell she was from the old west. Big Mac looked over her work and nodded. "Ehyup." Suddenly a blue blur sped past them followed by a giant multicolored rainbow. Rainbow Dash was preparing to perform her signature Sonic Rainboom for the finale in the middle of the firework show prepared for that night. Fluttershy was rounding up all her animal friends to make crowns made out of grass and flowers for everypony to wear. Rarity stood by to critique her friend. "You must use only the best flowers, that one simply won't do" she said taking the pink flower from her friend and placing it back on the ground. Pinkypie rolled around in the flower pile the ivory pony had created, and Twilight Sparkle had her nose buried deep in a book entitled "How to make the perfect Festival" this had to be the perfect festival, for Princess Celestia was said to appear soon.

Yes, everypony was enjoying the festivities as if it were a normal day. Little did they know there was something dark and evil watching over the tiny town. A pony, black as night, paced back and forth in his castle. "How can I dispose of those pathetic ponies?" He asked himself. Dazzling green eyes sparkling as he spoke. "There must be a way" A bright purple light formed around his ebony horn and he pointed it at a mirror perched to his left "Show me Ponyville." The mirror lit up, glowing the same bright purple as a scene was displayed before his eyes. Ponies everywhere running about and very busy. He watched the ponies with anger. They should not be having so much fun.

A horn blew in the distance and a golden chariot appeared out of the clouds pulled by white pegasi. The chariot came to a stop and the doors opened. Out of the carriage stepped a white stallion with a blue mane wearing dazzling palace outfits. "Big Brother!" Twilight squealed running up and hugging the blue pony, Shining Armor. King Sombra shivered at the sight of delight, but then a second pony emerged from the carriage, a pink pony with a multi colored mane of purple, pink and gold and instantly he knew what should be done. "I will capture the Princess" he said to himself "And that will be the demise of every pony in Equestria!"

Although they were being watched, without knowing, Twilight bounced happily around her big brother as he smirked taking a hoof to her pinkish purple mane. "Calm down Twily. Don't you have someone else you would like to say hello to?" He said as he stepped aside as his sister and wife squealed in delight seeing each other "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

It was proving to be a very pleasant start to the festival. What more could the young stallion wish for. He was at the Equestrian festival with the two people he loved more than anything in the world and yet the inner knight could not help but feel an evil bearing down on the small, colorful, and peaceful town. Something was going on and he was not ready to drop his guard. 'Oh please be wrong.' he inwardly sighed as he trotted off behind his small family.

The black stallion was getting himself prepared, grabbing his sliver armor and tossing it over his back. He called to one of his minions, another black stallion with a short white main. "Get her" he spoke in a sinister voice. The stallion nodded and jumped out the window spreading ominous black wings. He sped quickly to Equestria. It wasn't long until he reached his destination, bringing with him a dark cloud that made all ponies look up "Aww no it's not supposed to rain today." Rainbow Dash said disappointedly.

But this was not just any rain cloud, it was dark and tormenting, seeming to bring hatred as it began to cover the city. Thunder roared and lightning flashed, alighting the sky. Everypony was in panic running now to shelter themselves rom the storm. The black stallion waited until the Princess was in plain sight she seemed to stay close to the purple mare and her brother, but she dropped her guard when she took off into a run. 'Perfect' the black stallion thought. When the princess was caught off guard he swooped down from the black clouds and grabbed her. She screamed but he placed his hoofs over her mouth to silence her. "Come now Princess, my master awaits your arrival." Cadence thrashed about but the stallion was stronger. He lifted his leg and hit her hard on the head. Cadence's amethyst hues fluttered shut and she was out cold.

The black stallion lifted her to his back and sped off quick as lightning back to the dark castle where King Sombra had plans.

"What in tarnation is going on around here." Applejack shouted as she galloped beside Twilight. "I..I am not sure." Clear panic in her voice as she whipped around just in time to see her beloved sister in law being pulled away. "Cadence!" The shear panic in her voice was enough to make her brother come to a screeching halt. He had been helping some frightened ponies get to safer ground but now he had other things that needed his full on attention.

Thunder crashed as he reared on his hind legs letting out a loud neigh. His hooves hit the mud as he started into a run in determination. Big Macintosh who had been helping took notice in this, leaving his sister to handle getting the scared ponies into the barn and took off into a run beside him. "Where are you going?" He shouted as loud as someone like Big Mac could over the rumbles into the clouds Rainbow Dash was trying so hard to break away.

"Whoever is doing this, they have Cadence.." Shining spoke in a silent tone, that promise her captor the worst fight he had ever seen. "You stay here and help the girls. I will be back." And with that he increased his speed storming into the darkness of King Sombra's castle.

It wasn't long before the black stallion returned and rolled Princess Cadenca off his back before the dark lord of all ponies. With a laugh King Sombra kicked the girl. "Very good, thank you, you have pleased me.. now off with you" the King barked and the black stallion bowed and left the king to his work. "Now my dear princess it is time for you to wake up." He said sinisterly kicking at her once more. Cadence stirred, eyes opening slowly. "Wha.. where am I? Shining Armor? Twilight?!" Her amethyst eyes filled with horror as she glanced up seeing before her a very familiar face. "You" She squealed. King Sombra grinned with a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Yes me my dear, King Sombra" he grinned again. A shiver ran through the princess's spine why was she here? What was he planning to do with her and where in Celestia's name was Shining Armor?

"You see my dear, I have been working on something, something I think everypony will love." The black stallions eyes glowed a brilliant violet as he spoke. He took a long stride to a nearby cabinet and with a flick of his hoofs opened it. Inside was a pot that bubbled and oozed with green liquid. His horn gleamed purple and he used his magic to remove the pot, setting it on a table in the center of the room. "My potion, you see it is delightful really, but... it's missing something." He chuckled taking a step toward the princess. "Stay back, I'm warning you" Cadence backed up finding herself only trapped in a corner. King Sombra moved in closer, a twisted gleam in his eye and he reached out grabbing a lock of Cadence's hair. "This. The main of the pony of love" he chuckled and tugged on her hair until a chunk was pulled out.

He walked back to the pot and Cadence watched in horror as Sombra dropped the hair in. She had no idea what was going to happen. The pot boiled and bubbled its color changing from slimy green to a crimson red. Sombra laughed in hysterics. The liquid oozed out causing a fog to build in the room. He watched as his plan began to unveil itself. "What's happening to me?" Cadence shrieked. She could no longer see anything as the fog closed in around her. She felt her body changing, growing, and morphing.

The gas affected Sombra too, his body twisted and jolted, his hoofs transformed into hands. His dark main growing even longer, black locks falling into place trailing along his back. His eyes shrunk and glowed bright red. Cadence grew too, her back hooves transforming into long slender legs, Pink and purple hair falling in her face. The cloud of magic slowly faded, leaving the girl on all fours helpless. Sombra crossed his arms looking over his new looks. Cadence raised her hands to her face and screamed. Her beautiful fur was now replaced with skin, human flesh and she stared up at him with wide eyes. He looked back his eyes trailing her body. "Come my minions." He chuckled. Two men who were once Ponies came into the room and grabbed Cadence's arms pulling her to her feet "Take her away, lock her up and do not let her escape!" He ordered.

The Men nodded dragging Cadence down the long hallway. She screamed and twisted, clawing at them the whole way "I.. You... Shining Armor WILL FIND YOU!" Were her last words before she was completely out of sight. King Sombra grinned and walked to the window peering out at the spell he had cast was passing through the air, a thick dust spreading out, soon to cover all of Equestria. In the distance he could make out the figure of a pony getting closer to his castle. Shining Armor. He chuckled to himself "Let him come. Soon he too will be like us, and his demise will be mine, all mine." he laughed sadistically crimson hues glowing in the darkness.

Hooves beat at the ground as Shining Armor ran with haste. Panting and jumping any obstacle that lay in his path. '_What do they want? Who is doing this, and why take Cadence?_' That question echoed in his head enraging the fire of anger already burning deep inside quickening his pace completely blind to the thick fog starting to envelop the forest around him.

Coughing he continued his gallop finding it harder and harder to breath. "Wha..what's happening...to me?" Shining Armor begin to slow and his steps became more unstable. Unable to see, his hoof slipped into a hole in the ground causing him to fall with a soft thud onto the dirt covering the ground, the medals on his uniform. There he lay, gasping for air and crying out as his body began to shift and change. What was once hooves was now fingers, digging into the earth for mercy as his bones snapped and changed into the unfamiliar form. His uniform that fit him so nicely now fell loosely around him as he a painful scream filled the air, scaring away any perched birds in the area.

He laid there after the fog cleared slightly. Body still shaking for the transformation, Shining Armor slowly to pushed himself to his feet. Wait FEET?! "WaahhHHHh!" Shining screamed as he stumbled on wobbly legs, falling back on his bottom. "What is THIS!?" He stared in horror at his once hooves, wiggling his toes. "My..my hooves." Getting up once more, wobbling, he brought his hands to his face staring. "Oh Cadence..what in equestria is happening to you." Tightly he balled his hands into fist, he bit his lip in anger taking a shaking step forward. "I am coming for you."

King Sombra chuckled to himself that evil grin still played on his face. He was used to this, he had been learning about a new unknown species for a while. He first read about them in a book, a species that walked on two legs. In the book a man was being hung by the neck, the crowd gathered around throwing rocks at his cold exposed body. Whips would lash out, some covered in thorns and shards of broken glass. They would snap at the man, the glass carving deep wounds into his skin. To Sombra this act was beautiful, an art. He loved the colors of crimson red, as if the man was a personal easel and the crowd was creating a masterpiece out of his body.

That was the first time King Sombra became fascinated with these creatures, they were the epitome of evil even more so than the dark lord could have dreamt of being. He began creating his transformation potion, but was never fully able to complete it. In the meantime he would spend hours practicing to walk on his hind legs. Now he had completed it, and from what he knew about humans they showed no compassion or love in their hearts, and once everypony in Ponyville was transformed into these heartless creatures, they would rip each other to shreds.

Sombra walked over to a huge chair, it was black with a red velvet cushion and spikes coming from the tips of it. It was his throne, and he sat down in it. Shining armor would without a doubt be there to rescue his precious bride. Sombra gagged at the thought. However if the king wished to have his plans followed through action would have to be taken and so he sat patiently awaiting what once was the blue haired stallion's arrival.

He ran long and hard as he possible could in his new body, using muscles he never knew he had. The only thing that kept him on his feet was the thought that his wife was going through the same thing and possibly worse. As he found his way out of the forest he took a breath of relief, he had made it, but something about this place seem familiar. A darkness he had encountered before. Reaching his hand up he touched the place where is horn once was. This feeling made it burn. Something, whatever it is, was not right.

Finally, he arrived to the gates of the large dark castle. His hands resting against the wall taking quick breaths trying compose himself. Shining glanced down at his legs covered in dirt to his knees, his once mane but now long hue of cobalt blue of hair running down his back and clinging damp of sweat to his face and neck. Shining Armor pushed at the gate doors with the last bit of energy he had stumbling into the dark kingdom as his vision began to blur and he staggered forward muttering one last word as the collapsed to the ground. "Cadence..."

Nearby, a black pony that was now a man awaited. He was dressed in silver armor, a long spear held tightly in his hand. He was a palace guard, and although he was ordered by the King to never leave his post he knew he should break that law once he saw someone collapse near the gate, which he was guarding. "I must tell Sombra" he thought to himself as he took a galloping run over to the body. He recognized him instantly, the blue hair was to hard to miss, it was Shining Armor! Oh how pleased the King would be.

Carefully he lifted him onto his back and carried him into the castle. Shining Armor was heavy, and once the stallion buckled under the weight, but pressed on nevertheless. It wasn't that long before he reached the King's throne room but to him it felt like many eternities. A light knock was heard outside the door and King Sombra rose up to answer it. Who would dare interrupt him? He opened the door and his eyes lit up at the sight. An evil maniacal grin spread across his face as the guard introduced the knight.

"I believe it is.."

"Shining Armor.." The king interrupted him. "My deepest gratitude is yours" He chuckled grabbing the knight by his arm. "Now be off with you. I have some business to take care of." The palace guard nodded and turned foot to retreat from the King. Meanwhile the king dragged him into his chambers shutting the door. This would be fun.

Deep blue eyes sleepily opened waking from a deep sleep. Shining's new hand reached slowly to his forehead feeling once more for his horn hoping that maybe this was all some terrible dream. Alas this was all very real and the feeling of human flesh under his fingertips was all the proof he need.

He groaned sitting up on his knees holding his throbbing head in his hands as he glanced around the room taking in the new scenery. Last thing he remembered was the gate and that horrid, all to familiar dark feeling. Suddenly his eyes snapped open in a panic. It all came flooding have violently into his head. That cold winter night he ran for his life with his sister and all the other ponies of Ponyville in the cold falling snow. That very moment when the only thing that stood between him and his kingdom was..."Sombra.." He stared at the once stallion, now just as human as he was.

"Well well well look who we have here, a very dear I say daring pony who thinks he has the guts to enter my castle." King Sombra chuckled glancing to the other male. "Now what in the world would possess you to come here? Oh I know you must want to save your bride." he continued as a sadistic look played on his face. "But rest assured, the princess is in good hands. Oh yes she is being taken very good care of."

King Sombra reached down taking the younger males chin into his hand to gaze into the cerulean eyes. He wanted to feel his emotion, hatred, anger, and despair. He was still holding onto the once-stallions hand as he spoke making sure not to let him get away. "Would you like to see her? Princess Cadence?" He grinned taking a step to the mirror he had been peering into earlier that day. First it showed Ponyville, ponies left and right transforming, confused and falling on their rears as they tried to stand. King Sombra laughed at this sight. It was his favorite channel. A shot of Twilight appeared in the mirror just in time for her to screech out the words "Big Brother!"

"Twily!" Shining shouted reaching out for the mirror as if she was there, full of worry.

"Enough of that" the King said letting the screech be the last thing Shining Armor could see of his sister. "Princess Mi Amore Cadensa" He spoke in a sinister tone. The mirrors color shifted to a green glowing and twisting in circles. the image was distorted at first but came into crystal clear view soon after. Princess Cadence was in a stone room, no light shining in. She was bound to the wall by silver chains that restraint her from moving very far, though she pulled as tight as she could to get loose. This however only tightened the cuffs around her wrists. She was able to stand now, getting used to the human thing at least as used to it as she could be now. She was completely helpless though now that she no longer possessed her horn. King Sombra watched as the Princess finally gave up giving a sigh she fell to the floor tears beginning to fall down her pale cheeks. they were subtle at first but soon she was in hysterics crying for her prince and wishing desperately to escape King Sombras trap.

"See" he chuckled "I told you, she's being taken care of. He smirked showing a row of sharp teeth.

"Why are you doing this.." he whispered as he watched on powerless. "I thought you shattered into nothing. So how.." He beloved bride with the love that sparkled in her eyes was starting to dull and it pained him to see her like this. Turned into this odd looking creature just as he was. All he could do was turn his head away as tears welled into his eyes, incapable without his horn to help her, the new fleshy muscles he had acquired he was unable to use. There was nothing he could do but watch and listen.

Shining Armor did however have enough strength to yank his hand free of the man, who stood before him. "Are you after Canterlot? Is that what this is all about?"

Taken aback by the humans ability to escape he crossed his arms over his chest. He could tell Shining Armor was angry, which was exactly what he wanted. "Am I after Canterlot? Funny you ask that. I'm not after your precious Canterlot, I'm after the world!" He said with maniacal laughter. "You banned my wrath the first time so I seek revenge. Canterlot will fall to pieces without its knight and Princess to keep it safe. But of course first I must dispose of that purple twit and those ponies that defeated me the last time"

He winced at the thought of being defeated by creatures so utterly small. A BABY dragon of all things. "But first, I will start with you, you will suffer Shining Armor." He smirked reaching out until his hand brushed against the other males chest and shoved him down onto the ground. "You will pay for what you have done." He took a step forward, his eyes gleaming like a bright green Emerald in a dark cave. They were filled with emotions so fierce even he himself could not understand them.

"You stay away from my family!" Shining spat at him in anger as he leered at him from the cold hard floor. Shining also as well begin to fill with an emotion he had never in all his life felt. Sombra's threat rang in his ears as the sound of his beloved in the looking glass sobbed softly calling his name which only fueled his unknown anger, causing his chest he rise and fall.

On wobbly legs he steadied himself glaring back at the man, finding new strength. But this was different. He wanted to hurt him. Really hurt him in the most violent way. "You listen to me.." he spoke lowly through his tightly clenched jaw as his deep blue eyes stared into his greens. "You want to take over the world, that's all right and good. But I promise you I will not make it easy. And I also promise you this, Sombra. This time when I defeat you, you will not be coming back." It scared him the way he spoke to the dark, once, unicorn before him. But he also liked it.

Laughter was heard from the ebony stallion's throat. Shining Armor was turning out to not be quite as pathetic as he thought. In fact it was a little intimidating the way he was standing up for himself now. Though the King could care less, to him the other stallion was nothing more than a mere piss ant that stood in his way. Sombra glared at the man before him. He knew Shining Armor did not posses the strength to harm even the most bothersome of flies, and especially without his magic to protect him, he was powerless, still the King hated to admit it, but he admired the male.

He stepped up to the blue haired male, until he was within inches of his body. He could feel the warm breath of the other on his dark skin. Without warning he reached out and grabbed a lock of the others beautiful blue once main. He twisted the hair around in his fist and yanked with much force. He wanted the male to scream in his clutches, but this wasn't good enough. At his side rested a shining silver sword. He quickly unsheathed it flipping it around in his free arm with ease. The silver blade gleamed from the reflection of the luminescent mirror. It was a silver blade around the length of the man's arm. Covered in purple and green pattern that resembled a vine growing and ran all the way down to the golden handle. The handle was the head of a horse with a red ruby embedded in it for an eye.

Shining thrashed and bucked, trying desperately to slip from the males grip. New pains he had never once felt in his life flooded his nerve ending like a thousand needles pressing firmly into his scalp while he glared deathly at the man in front of him. His eyes blinded by the glare coming from the sword, he turned away moving his hands to the false kings to loosen the grip not willing to back down or give in.

Without a word, King Sombra pressed the blade to the younger males throat. The blade was sharp enough to slice like butter, but the King would hold off on that until the once-stallion angered him even further "You talk like a tough guy, now lets see you act upon those instincts." He said with a sadistic smirk.


End file.
